


The Greatest Thing

by whatthefoucault



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jazz Music, Lego, M/M, Soft Frostmaster, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault
Summary: In which the Grandmaster plays an early afternoon slot at his very first Midgardian jazz festival.





	The Greatest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to [Nat King Cole](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQerH4nRTUA) for borrowing his song again, but it's... pretty perfect for these weirdos, really.

“And this next number goes out to my, uhh, lllovely lllover Llloki…”

“Sunshiiiiine,” Loki blushed, in spite of himself.

The song was a sweet little melody, with a few dramatic flourishes (because the Grandmaster could not let a performance pass without a good dramatic flourish or two), but given the decoration, Loki could not help but notice the lyrics, which went:

_The greatest thing you’ll ever learn_

_Is just to love, and be loved in return._

“Did you mean that?” he asked quietly, after the Grandmaster took a bow, amid rapturous applause.

“Course I did, stardust,” he smiled, leaning into Loki’s embrace.


End file.
